User talk:AliceCullen20000
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:AliceCullen20000 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 2010-10-13T23:21:08 Spam comments Can you please stop posting just random periods, i.e. "...................." -- in the comments of pages. I never noticed it was the same person doing it when I was deleting them till now. It's nothing more than spam and it clogs up the Recent Activity page. I've deleted about 7 or so of your comments for this reason alone. And these are just the ones I've seen. Consider this a warning -- I see it again I might be forced to block you for a few days. Thanks. LuckyTimothy 22:37, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : Was I not clear, my friend? I just deleted the comment you left on the Parodies page. I'm in a good mood, so deleting it was all I did. If you post a comment could you please post something with some substance. Good mood or not, I won't be warning again -- it's spam. ;) LuckyTimothy 03:12, November 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG RE: Signature I used a color creation program online -- can't remember the link. I simply put in my username and the colors I wanted and viola. Try searching for one and I'm sure you will find plenty. Then just plug into the signature part of the Preferences. LuckyTimothy 22:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) U can ask User:TeamEdwardFan. :) She used to make me a signature. Well least theres a Twilight fonts(U can search it on this wikia). :) EdwardCu11enRocks.(Talk) 23:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature Yeah I do, I can make you one if you want. All you need to do is tell me: 1. What font you want it in 2. What colour, and please be specific and state the code. You can find the colours here, just zoom in and tell me the code 3. What you want it to say 4. Where you want it linked to like if you want it linked to your user page and your talk page Anyway just message me back if you want me to make it for you (: Happy New Year, TeamEdwardFan (Talk) 04:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well you didn't really say which font you wanted so I just used a few defult ones plus the Edward's handwriting font. I just used a general pink seeing as you didn't want a specific one. So to get it working go to prefrences, then but the code under 'signature' and under that there should be a box you can tick. Tick that so it will actually work If you want this one: Alice Cullen20000 (Talk) Then use this code: Alice Cullen20000 (Talk) If you want this one: Alice Cullen20000 (Talk) Use this code: Alice Cullen20000 (Talk) If you want this one: Alice Cullen20000 (Talk) Use this code: Alice Cullen20000 (Talk) Well, sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted, because you didn't give me a font. But it you come up with one or whatever, just message me and I'll make another one for you, or if you just have another questions or problems :) TeamEdwardFan (Talk) 02:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sign The Fonts User:TeamEdwardFan use normally only work at those Computers, which have installed those fonts, so I think maybe a picture would be more intelligent. For a detail explanation look at my expression on TeamEdwardFan's Talkpage: User_talk:TeamEdwardFan#Re._User_talk:JoKalliauer.23Signature 11:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Teams :"''hey i have a question what are the teams that people are having???? i want try to find that out ''" : — AliceCullen20000 on User talk:JoKalliauer ::On Teams you see what it means to be on an Team. ::On Template:Team you can see how to insert the Team Templates: (for example) Sorry for late answer ::Sorry that I didn't answer earlier, but I am mostly inactive, and I only get an information-email if you leave me a message. (I don't get an email if you comment my talkpage.) 08:54, January 30, 2011 (UTC)